Of Royal Couples
by sweet ayako15
Summary: The Queen has gone into Heat, and who is the King to deny his mate of what he needs? Gift for my 100th reviewer of my story "Of Social Importance"! Omegaverse/Cardverse crossover. Rated "M" for a reason! PWP One-shot


**Alright, here is the long (almost a month now) overdue story dedicated to my 100****th**** reviewer of my story "Of Social Importance": 01blackcat02! They asked for Cardverse/Omegaverse crossover, so I here you go! Hope you all like it! Check out "Of Social Importance" later if you like this one. : )**

The room was dark, and the only light source came from a few candles scattered throughout the room, which created various silhouettes that dance upon the walls as two bodies rocked together and then calmed as one pulled away from the other. The only noise that could be clearly heard came in the form of panting and awkward moans and screams, and the occasional sound of leather hitting flesh broke through the stale air. By the door stood man with long black hair and narrowed eyes which he closed, standing as if he was asleep to the world. But he wasn't asleep, oh no, he was merely keeping himself from the deeds that were being performed before him as he tried to block the images and sounds from his mind. He focused on his usual duties that he would go back to attending in couple days, and he would no longer have to stand guard as the two bodies in the center of the room performed their natural duties. This was the eleventh time that he had to perform his job as Jack of the Spades Kingdom to this King and Queen, and he had lost count how many times he had done so with previous monarchs of the kingdom. While he tried so hard to keep the current show from his eyes, he was forced to witness it as he was called upon.

"Yao, go fetch me the clothing I purchased yesterday from my closet. I think his _majesty_ here," the honey blonde man standing beside the bed in the middle of the room called as he leaned down and squeezed the ass of another man on the bed, "would like to look a little more fitting for his King,". The smaller man lying face down in the pillows moaned in response to being fondled by the taller.

The man standing at the door bowed, "Yes, you Highness," He confirmed before quickly opening the door and leaving, making sure to lock the large blue and silver doors behind him. It was tradition that the Jack be present for all Mating Heats of the King and Queen after their consummation, unless told otherwise, to make sure that neither royal be interrupted in their natural states. Luckily for the Jack, being a Beta meant that he had no feelings of sexual attraction to neither the Alpha King or Omega Queen, and thus was the best choice for when he was called upon for this task. However, this King and Queen were very strangely different than their predecessors that the Jack had served (which were many indeed, as the Jack seemed to never age). Instead of having the Jack stand outside the door, like those before had requested, the present-day King asked him to stand _inside _the room, with the excuse of that he didn't want to interrupt his and the Queen's important rituals to stick his head out and ask the Jack for something (But the Jack was _fully aware_ of the King's and Queen's bizarre sexual games). And Yao was fairly certain that, unlike previous Kings and Queens, these two had a very strange sex life. The Jack had never seen or heard a monarch use a riding crop on another, or these strange contraptions that the current King insisted upon buying for these monthly events. However, Yao concluded that whatever made the royal couple happy and fruitful would be alright. He shook his head as he arrived to the King's and Queen's non- Heat bedroom (which was on the other side of the palace) and started to go through the clothing in the closet, locating the article of clothing that the King had spoken of. Yao once again shook his head in confusion as to why the King would buy such clothing for his spouse. But once again, the Jack just summed it up to it being alright as long as they were happy.

* * *

Once the Jack had left the room, the two men left in the room returned to their previous activities. The man standing decided to stop molesting his mate and opted to tease him instead. He took a few steps back from the bed and watched as his blind-folded Queen tensed in confusion from the lack of physical contact he was receiving. The King took in his lover with a lustful eye, noticing how the petite man writhed in restrains of leather ties connected to a hook on the ceiling holding his wrists a few inches off his back, ribbons and piercings that mingled together on his cock, his black satin blindfold and ring gag that allowed for that splendid mouth of his to be stretched to its fullest. He was propped up on his knees and his chest rested on a large pile of soft pillows; legs spread for easy access and his bound cock to gently brush against the black silk of the bed sheets. His hair was matted with sweat and stray cum that ended up there from his recent facial that morning. All in all, the King was pleased with his work of art that lay before him. And it would get even better once the Jack returned. The King had indulged the Jack with most of his little kinks, but the one that he had yet to express was his dream of his mate cross-dressing. While his mate did where a white mock-wedding dress on the night that they consummated their marriage, he had yet to see him in something similar for more than a year and a half now. Just the memory of his mate sitting on the bed in a white dress that was long and extravagant in the back and short and revealing in the front, wearing those long white satin gloves, silver heels, small white panties that barely held back his growing erection…. All of those thoughts brought the Kings own dick back to life from its recent expedition and was now standing at attention before its owner. The King smirked as he looked down at his cock, knowing full well that he would soon need to take care of it. He looked back at his mate at the man was now attempting to sit up, but was failing miserably and thus whimpering for his Alpha mate to come back to him.

The Queen had been a strange Omega since the day the King met him, which was almost three years prior and a year before their marriage. At the time, the King was merely the Heir-Prince Alfred of the Spades Kingdom at the age of 17 and was mourning the death of his King father who followed his Queen mother only 6 months after her own death. It was at the funeral that a man (that he had first mistaken for a boy)with straw blonde hair, emerald eyes and large eyebrows came up and introduced himself as Arthur Kirkland, and never once mentioned who he had ties to for him to even be allowed to the party. They sat together and spoke of death and moving on, but they mostly spoke and made fun of certain snobbish people attending such as the King of Diamonds. Alfred seemingly had almost forgotten that he was at a funeral with the way he laughed with the green eyed man. It wasn't until the end of the funeral that the two males parted ways that the Prince was informed by the Jack that Arthur was to be the future Queen of Spades. Never once had it crossed Alfred's mind that he had just met his future spouse while he and Arthur had joked and talked with each other. Nor had it ever crossed his mind how much of an absolute _freak _Arthur could be in bed. It was after a long ceremony of vows, crowns, and festivities that the two came back to what would now be their bedroom that they almost consummated their marriage right there and then, but tradition was tradition and they had to wait a few more days for Arthur's actual Heat to begin. It was the _hardest_ two nights of Alfred's life. _Ever_. Arthur continuously kept trying to get the Alpha to give in and just "do the deed" early. From waiting on the bed naked to even trying to give the King a blow job, Arthur tried almost everything he could think of. But the King was steadfast and by the third day of their marriage, Alfred had come back to the bedroom expecting his spouse to be covered in chocolate this time, but only a quiet, empty room greeted him. After panicking for a while, the Jack arrived and informed him that the Queen had begun his Heat and was moved to the Mating Heat Room on the other side of the castle. And when he got there-

"Gawd Dommad Alfred! Comm huck ee awrede!" Arthur tried to shout through the ring gag. Alfred snapped back to reality at the call of his mate. Not fully understanding the other, he walked back to come closer to the bed with a teasing smirk.

"What was babe? I couldn't hear you, you have something in your mouth… or rather, a lack thereof," the King tormented his mate as he ghosted his hands down Arthur's thigh and came so close to touching his over-sensitive cock, but didn't. Arthur groaned in response, trying to move his hips so that the Alpha would release his straining dick from its trap of ribbons that refused to allow him to cum. But he knew better from all of their previous _adventures_ in that bedroom that Alfred would not release him so early on in their session. Though, he did hope that his mate would take off the gag, as it was starting to make his jaw sore from staying open that wide for so long. He enjoyed being teased and dominated, as the masochist that he was, but there was a limit to even his patience in bed. Arthur let out a loud moan as Alfred's hands landed on his chest, squeezing and pulling at his swollen chest.

"You've been really sensitive here lately, haven't you?" Alfred inquired as he massaged the tense, small mounds of flesh.

'_No shit genius…'_ The Queen thought to himself as he moaned in response to Alfred pinching and pulling his nipples.

* * *

As Yao closed the door to the royal couple's bedroom a loud crying noise distracted him from continuing on to the room that said couple were currently occupying. Instead, he went the opposite direction to a room a couple doors down from the main bedroom and opened the door. The Jack soon entered into a brightly coloured room with light blues, purples, and yellows and various animals and landscapes from every kingdom painted on the walls. The carpet was cream colored, and to the immediate left of the door was a dresser of dark mahogany wood. To the far wall to the left of the door was a standing closet and to the wall to the right of the door had a table up against it with various cabinets and a board with a long cushion atop it in the middle, both of the same wood as the dresser. The far wall contained a large, double-door glass door that allowed in the sun light and in the corner of the room sat a rocking chair of the wood as the other pieces of furniture. In the middle of the room stood two white cribs, each was adorned with a large white plague at the foot of the crib, one with the name "Alexander" written in dark blue paint with green shadowing and the other with the name "Alice" written in light purple paint with pink shadowing. This was the royal nursery, and where the future heirs and their siblings were kept in until they were three years of age. And in the cribs laid the two 3 month old twin babies of the current King and Queen.

The Jack walked up to the cribs after setting the King's "gifts" for the Queen on the dresser and looked down into the crib with the crying baby who's given birth name was Princess Alice Eliza-Allyson Jones of the Spade Kingdom. She had bright blonde hair and, currently wet, grey eyes that would later gain coloured pigment as she grew older. Picking her up and bouncing her a bit to calm her, Yao then looked into the crib to look at her older twin brother, Heir-Prince Alexander Joshua Jones of the Spade Kingdom who was sleeping soundly. The small male baby had honey blonde hair and grey eyes with a blue-ish hue, making him look identical to his father. The two babes were very different in personality and looks (as they were fraternal twins), but it just confirmed who their parents were. Alice was very much like her father in the way she babbled and ate and would probably grow up to look like her mother (hopefully minus the eyebrows, which King Alfred prayed to the gods for everyday), but her brother was clam and quiet much like his mother. Speaking of eating, the Jack looked around the room for the mini fridge that was kept tucked away next to the changing table that contained pre-bottled breast milk for the twins while their mother slipped back into his monthly routine of heats. You see, while the Queen was pregnant with his son and daughter he did not have any heats for nine months, as his body felt that it was unnecessary to do so since he had already fulfilled the purpose that Omegas had heats: to bare children. It was the Jack's and Ace's jobs to take care of the twins while the King and Queen were busy, and while the Ace was also an Omega that would be capable of feeding the children, the twins actually had refused him when he had tried to nurse them the month after their birth. The Queen was forced to push his carnal needs aside as he had to care for his infants, and decided that he would prepare in advance in the future so that his own needs could be taken care of without interruption. The Jack placed the baby back down and called for the Ace through a phone place on the wall near the door. Within a few minutes a young man with light blonde hair and violet eyes poked his head through the door, his soft hair brushed against his long eye lashes and big eyes shone with a motherly look.

"I've got them covered Yao," The very effeminate male spoke gently as he walked up to the cribs, wide hips moving left and right with each step, and smiling brightly down at the small princess as he picked her up and went to retrieve a cold bottle to heat up in the kitchen.

"Thank you Tiino," Yao nodded as he picked up the clothes and returned to his task at hand.

* * *

"I wonder where Yao is…" Alfred thought aloud to himself as he gently brushed his hand threw his mates hair and his other hand played with a small controller. The Queen's blind fold was gone now and his hands were no longer tied behind his back with a leather cord, but rather, were wrapped around the King's hardened cock as he deep throated it, moaning as the vibrator in his ass became stronger and weaker as Alfred played with its controls. The blue eyed blonde was lying back on the pillows on the bed as Arthur worked on his engorged member, bobbing his head up and down and moans vibrating around the base till he felt Alfred's hand grip his hair and force him down onto the stiffened appendage. Alfred let out a low growl as he came into Arthur's mouth and pulling away quickly so he didn't knot inside Arthur's mouth. He had done it once before, and Arthur still had not forgiven him for it, as it took him twenty whole minutes to be able to safely pull out. Thank the gods for Arthur's skilled ability to breathe threw his nose. After making sure the Queen had swallowed all of the semen deposited in his mouth, the King removed the egg shaped vibrator from the Queen's back side and unhitched the ring gag, removing it from his mate's mouth.

Arthur sighed as he closed his mouth and moved his jaw left to right, stretching and working his stiff muscles. Just as the two were about to go into another session, the Jack opened the door and presented the clothes to the King. Alfred nearly jumped up and ran to Yao to get the "gifts", looking like a child on Christmas. Arthur sat up on the bed and tried to see what could possibly be so important, but before he could get a glimpse at the contents, the King dismissed the Jack.

"Yao, we will no longer be requiring your services for the rest of this week. Just be sure to bring meals still, alright?" The King grinned as he clasped the Jack on the shoulder, showing no shame in his state of undress. Yao was taken aback for a second before nodding and quickly leaving the vicinity. Alfred turned back around to face Arthur and gave the slimmer man a bright smile that made the darkened room glow. But Arthur knew _that_ smile, and knew all too well how he had to wary of it.

The King made his way to the bed and placed his treasures down on the soft silk sheets for his mate to behold his "presents". Covered with a clear plastic bag, much like one would have their suit wrapped in when retrieving it from the dry cleaners, was a red and white bustier with small black bows the top and bottom, a short black leather skirt, thigh-high black leather boots, a pair of black fishnet stockings with a garter, a thong and a dog collar. The Queen looked at the gifts that were presented to him, confusion then disgust written across his features. Just as he was about to deny the King of his fantasy he looked down to see the King on his knees before him, chin resting on his hands that were on the Queen's knees, eyes large with tears welling up in the corners, and lip pouting. Every inch of defiance Arthur had inside himself left in the instant and his head dropped in defeat.

"Fine," Arthur mumbled under his breath.

Alfred eyes lost the tears almost instantly as they were replaced with that sky blue color that resembled a clear summer's day, and his pouting lower lip retracted and his pearly white teeth shone with a wide smile of joy. He jumped up and told Arthur that it should fit him like a glove before pushing the smaller male towards the bathroom to get dressed. However before Arthur walked pass the thresh hold of the bathroom door, Alfred grabbed his hips and pulled him back to that the Queen's back was pressed against his chest.

"Thanks babe," He kissed the shorter blonde's cheek, distracting said man from the hand moving towards his still bound member. By the time the Queen noticed that his mate's encroaching hand, he felt a strangled groan erupt from his throat as the King gave a light squeeze to his already suffering appendage. Alfred didn't need to say what he was trying to convey to the other. Oh no, Arthur received the message loud and clear.

'_Fuck…'_ Arthur mentally sighed. He hated and loved when the King got rough with him; hating his own submissive need, but loving what it all resulted in. Arthur almost pushed his now leaking entrance back towards his mate's quickly hardening cock, but where the taller once stood was now nothing but open, cold air.

"Hurry up, Arthur. I don't think _you_ can last much longer," Alfred teased with a chuckle as he walked back towards the bed.

"Fuck you," Arthur cursed as he flipped off the King, slowly closing the bathroom door.

"I think I'll be the one doing the 'fucking' here soon," Alfred threw back as the door clicked with the lock being turned. The King shook his head with a light smile on his face as he lay back onto the bed. While he did enjoy the _festivities_ that happened during Arthur's heats, they sapped him dry of any other energy. The blue-eyed man thought about how he would need an extra week just to catch up on sleep after Arthur's pheromones weren't driving him up a wall with the never ending need to fuck the Omega. The King started to try and picture what his spouse would look like when he walked out of the bathroom, but all the ideas started to blend together. Alfred felt his eyes grow heavy, and soon everything was black.

"…fred,"

The King tossed his head back and forth as he shook himself awake. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking constantly to make sense of his blurry environment.

"Alfred!" Arthur's voice broke through the mixing colours, bringing the King fully back to the world.

"Wh-what?" Alfred looked up at his mate who was standing over him. Before he could ask what was going on, everything came back to him as his sight traveled down Arthur's body. Arthur was now a few steps away from the bed, standing with arms folded across his chest and his foot tapping in annoyance, but none of the hints of irritation caught the King's eye. Instead, he was fixated on the way the cups of the over bust corset held up the Queen's swollen breast, giving a sort of cleavage to the usually flat chested man. His gaze then continued its journey down to the skin-tight leather mini skirt that clung to slightly wide hips of the smaller man, just right for child bearing. He then caught a glimpse at the fishnet stockings that were held up by a black laced garter, followed by the finishing touch of the thigh high boots that matched the skirt that barely hid the black thong underneath. Everything was just as the King envisioned… except one detail.

"Arthur, where's your collar?" Alfred asked as he forced himself up off the bed. Or rather, he tried. Maybe it was the distraction of Arthur's clothing, or maybe it was because he was just waking up, but the King had definitely _not _noticed that his hands and legs were bound to the bed. His hands tied to his sides with a single piece of rope that went behind his back with expert knots that would require someone else to undo them. All in all, he was bound, and from the looks of it, wasn't going to be released anytime soon.

"Oh, is that what this is?" Arthur question as he held up one end of a long piece of leather with small gem stones bejeweled in it. "It's more like a short belt on me. In fact," He looked down at his Alpha with a playful grin. "I think it would look even better on you, _love_," The Queen took a long stride towards the bed before gently kissing his mate. While he preoccupied his mate, Arthur moved the collar behind the King's head, and as he pulled away, caught the leather in between the taller man's teeth. He quickly fastened it before Alfred could fight back, successfully gaging the other.

Alfred couldn't believe it. Arthur had not only tied him up, but had also caught him off guard and gagged him! Now the King was thoroughly displeased with all of this, and the glare he sent towards his Queen conveyed every ounce of his frustration, but Arthur just smiled at the upset Alpha. Yes, Omegas liked to be dominated, but Arthur hated finding his mate asleep of all things in the middle of their sexual adventures even more. Thus, he found that punishment was in order.

"Now, now dear, it's just for this one round," Arthur teased as he swung a leg over Alfred's middle, sitting himself down on the man's pelvis. "Besides, I thought you wanted some more _excitement_? Isn't that why you bought this outfit for me?" Arthur pushed his hips back so that the King's cock was rubbing up against his entrance to emphasize his point, and making the King growl as he tried to buck his hips.

The Queen continued to tease and taunt the other for about ten minutes, until the King was finally at full length and both were breathing quickly. However, Arthur had his needs as well and decided to end both their sufferings as he lowered his head and kissed the King's forehead to gain his attention. With the King's eyes on him, Arthur lifted the skirt up to reveal the small article of clothing that held back his own leaking, and very swollen member before lifting his hips to move the single strap that had settled in between his ass cheeks. He looked back at his spouse, mouth open and a trail of saliva trailing down off of his tongue, the look of lust and need obvious in his clouded green eyes before grasping the bound man's cock and thrusting his hips down onto it.

The King felt his whole body become tense as the Queen locked eyes with him, but he became even tenser as he felt his mate's slicked entrance engulf him. Throwing his head back and letting lose a feral growl, Alfred bucked his hips upwards to go even deeper into the smaller man. A grin spread across the King's face as the Queen let out a scream of pure bliss, knowing full well what he had just hit. He looked up at Arthur's flushed face as the Omega began to lift himself up and then dropping himself down onto the King's dick, ridding the appendage as quickly as he could. If it wasn't for the Arthur's cock bouncing up and down each time he went up and down, Alfred would have sworn that he was fucking a woman in that moment. Between the thrusting and panting, Arthur reached forward and undid the make shift gag and quickly pressed his lips up against his mate's.

"Ha… Arthur, untie m-my hands," The King breathlessly requested after breaking away from his Queen, "I want to hold you,"

The Queen stopped his movements once his lust filled mind was able to comprehend what the King had said. His trembling hands, tired from the unusually strenuous actives they had just endured, reached for the knots and quickly undid his own handiwork, releasing the King from his binds. Once set free, Alfred sat himself up and thrust his hips up to resume their previous motions, hands now grabbing Arthur's hips with his own movements. Soon, the Queen was gasping for breath as Alfred abused his prostate and released his own acing cock from its confinements, driving him closer and closer to the edge. The King once again looked into his mate's eyes, forest green melting with sky blue, before claiming the other's lips in a bruising kiss that muted the Queen's blissful scream of fulfillment and his own growl of pleasure that signaled both of their releases.

Arthur slumped against Alfred's chest as the Alpha King fell back onto the bed, keeping his arms wrapped around his mate as his penis refused to allow the two to part as it had engorged itself at the base, knotting successfully. As the mates caught their breath, Arthur started running his fingers through the King's hair, humming contently as his inner walls were stretched to their widest to accommodate the swelling of the appendage inside him. He almost fell asleep, being perfectly content with Alfred's arms wrapped around him and being filled with the other's seed, but the corset was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Arthur slowly sat up, being careful of where he and his mate were connected, and started to untie the ribbons on the dorsal part of the corset until it became limp on his torso and could be taken off with ease. Feeling that he could once again breathe properly, the Queen leaned back down and nuzzled into the crook of the King's neck before feeling the tiredness become too much for him. Alfred kissed the top of his tired mates head before whispering sweet nothings in the other's ear, slowly allowing for sleep to take over both of them.

* * *

It had been only a week since the end of the Queen's Heat before the King began to miss their "alone time" together. Arthur was always off with officials to discuss foreign relations with the other kingdoms or greeting visitors and keeping them company. And just when Alfred felt like they could settle down together, one of the babies started to cry for their mother (mostly it was Alice crying to be fed or changed). The King just felt like he couldn't win, and rested his forehead on his desk in defeat, stacks of papers being his only companions in the room. Before the King could wallow to long in his own misery, a knock at the door brought him back down to Earth calling for whom ever it was to enter.

"What's wrong, Love?"

'_Well, speak of the Devil,'_ the King thought as he lifted his eyes to look at his Queen. "Nothing really… Just thinking that I can't wait for your next Heat," The King winked.

Arthur hummed in response as he looked at the paperwork strewn across the large mahogany desk, ignoring the flirtatious comment. Alfred sighed as he laid his head back down. He felt like he should cry for his own misery, but before he could, he felt two hands grasp his shoulders, fingertips gently massaging his muscles. Arthur kissed Alfred's cheek before nipping at his ear.

"And next time, I think I might pull out that white dress you liked so much,"

**5000 freaking words. x.x Well, there you have it. Hope you all in enjoyed, and reviews are very much loved and appreciated. : ) Hope this completed your daily need of yaoi smut! XD**


End file.
